Las aventura y desventuras de ELLOS
by TheFix
Summary: En lo largo del tiempo existieron historias de heroes y villanos pero esta vez no. Estas Historias que contare son de "ELLOS" y quienes son "ELLOS" exactamente, descubrelo aqui ya que les contare sus "historias"
1. ELLOS

**Hola soy TheFix no se si alguien va a leer esto pero esta es la primera vez que hago esto, así que al principio tengo los capítulos algo cortos o no se pero comenzemos con esto y si notan mal ortografía lo siento aun soy principiante**

**Cabe a clarar que no soy dueño de My Hero Academia, ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Solo soy dueño de los Oc que aparecen en esta "historia".**

**Más adelante aparece o mejor dicho otros otros OC que no son mios son de makoto x chelia que pertenece a su historia de The Villains Hero, leanlo es bueno para mi no se si le gustara pero para si es muy bueno y si no pues lean otra historia de makoto x chelia tiene muchas y son buenos, que por favor no me demandan (xD)**

**PD: esto es relleno para que sea mas largo este capitulo sin mas preámbulos comenzamos**

* * *

"Uhhhh ... me pregunto como serán ellos en personas"

**(Alguien con ropa elegante con un libro entre sus manos sentado en una silla en una habitación con una chimenea que ilumina alrededor de la habitación y muestra que hay cosas de mucho valor en efectivo, se preguntaba así mismo)**

_*** uikkkkkk * alguien abre la puerta de la habitacion (No sabia que sonido hace una puerta al abrirlo)**_

"Joven amo sigue despierto a estas horas de la noche" pregunta alguien con un uniforme de mayordomo

"Lo siento estaba leyendo este libro es la cuenta de las historias de ellos" respondio el joven amo

"Si se que es impresionante que ese libro contenga algo de información de ellos que ni las personas saben, ademas que no se revela muy bien quienes son ellos exactamente solo estan sus aventuras y que también esta el libro muy desordenado" el mayordomo le contesto

"No, te equivocas solo es cuestión de leerlo y despues se hace fácil ordenarlo y descubrir quienes eran exactamente"

El joven amo le dijo al mayordomo

"Al vez tengas razon ya que nunca lo e leido ademas que tu eres el unico que lo tiene y si no recuerdo mal el maestro dijo que si no cumplías tu promesa de dormir temprano y ser el mejor alumno en el proximo año escolar iba a entregar ese libro a las autoridades "el mayordomo le informo

"Ehhhh! Es cierto se me habia olvidado pero por favor solo un rato mas ademas por que no lo leemos juntos tal vez te impresione como me impresionó a mi" el joven amo le dijo al mayordomo

"Ahhhh" el mayordomo suspira, "bien pero cuando termine una historia se va directo a la cama, de acuerdo"

"De acuerdo" el joven amo responde al mayordomo, el mayordomo se sienta en un sofá que está cerca

"Bien comenzemos pero antes activa tu imaginación por que es más mejor escuchar lo que hacen que pensar en sus acciones" el joven amo le explico al mayordomo al cual obedecio y activar su imaginación

**"Bien comenzemos"**

**(Todo se pone mas oscuro hasta que no se puede ver mas que oscuridad)**

**"Comenzemos con la primera historia"**

**(En la oscuridad a parece un libro que se abre en la hoja del medio y se revela una foto de un árbol y bajo palabras pero de repente comienza a pasar las hojas y mientras pasa las hojas se ven una foto de un borron plateado rojizo, un niño con un bebe y una especie de hielo callendo en picada al mar, hasta llegar a la primera hoja del libro)**

**(En la primera hoja se muestra una foto de un encapuchado caminando pero solo se le nota los ojos que son de color verde marino y encima de esa foto hay palabras)**

**"Tu sabes quien es el" ** **el joven amo le pregunta al mayordomo**

**(Un rayo trasparente llega a la imagen y el rayo pasa de arriba a abajo de la foto)**

**"Si al parecer es un encapuchado comun y corriente por que no encuentro nada en mis datos" el mayordomo le responde**

**"Exacto nadie sabe quien es el pero deja que te lea la historia" el joven amo contesta**

**(La foto comienza a hacer zoom y se va a grandando y ... todo se vuelve borroso despues todo se vuelve oscuro)**

* * *

**Y así, ese es el final del capítulo, gracias por el que caba de leer y hasta la próxima nos vemos.**


	2. Quien

**¡Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!**

**Aclaro que en esta historia esta centrada en mis OC y los personajes de My Hero Academia apareceran mas adelante (solo si alguien se pregunta en donde apareceran se que hay al menos uno que se lo pregunto).**

**PD: Apareceran elementos de otros animes y otras cosas**

**Sin mas preámbulos comenzemos**

* * *

**_"Guiuiuiuiui" Se escucha de fondo las sirenas de bomberos_**

**(Se muestra un tipo de edificio mediano en fuego y hace zoom acercándose poco a poco al edificiono)**

**"** AHHHHHH!" alguien en una pijama gris en una habitación estaba gritando y se levanta de golpe de su cama

**( El que había gritado era un chico de 13 años con altura de 4 pies y 9 pulgadas, era delgado con una musculatura promedio para su edad, tiene un cabello de color gris oscuro y ojos de color verde marino)**

"¿Qué pasa, estas bien niño?" un hombre que tomó un kimono negro entro a la habitación y pregunto

**( El hombre era alguien de 30 años tiene un poco de bigote con cabello y ojos de color dorado)**

El chico responde a su pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza

"Ahh" el hombre suspiro de alivio, "bueno ve a cambiarte y baja el desayuno esta listo" cuando termino cerró la puerte y se oyó como bajaba las escaleras

Cuando el chico se aseguro que el hombre se habia ido comenzo a derramar lagrimas se levanto y abrio su armario y se cambio de ropa $

Voltio la cabeza a un lado y se vio en un espejo

**(Tiene puesto un chaleco con capucha blanca de manga larga con cremallera abierta debajo de un polo rojo, jeans azul y botas gris para hombres)**

Alguien pensaría que se pensaría para ver si se ve bien pero en realidad no es eso

Cuando vio el espejo para el, el espejo cambio de su reflejo a el edificio en llamas que vio en sus pesadillas

**[Ayuda ... por favor ... ayuda ...]**

**[Hermana no te alejes de mi ... Hermana! ...]**

**[Mi brazo ... alguien ayúdenme ...]**

El chico se arrodilló y comenzo a llorar en silencio

* * *

Dentro de 5 minutos se limpian las lagrimas y comenzo ir a desayunar

Cuando llego a la mesa se sento y despues el hombre coloco un plato con panqueques adelante de el

"¿Por qué tardaste?" el hombre pregunto

"Lo siento señor yukio" el chico respondió

El hombre golpeo debilmente la cabeza del chico y este comienza a suspirar

"Lo siento de nuevo yuuto" el chico comento

Yuuto sonrio, "come niño tenemos trabajo que hacer te lo informo luego" luego se alejo

El chico comio su desayuno y luego se fue a ver con yuuto para averiguar que trabajo iban hacer

"Yuuto, ¿cual es el trabajo?" el chico pregunto

"Bueno niño, nos contrataron para ... Derrotar un monstruo de cristal", informa Yuuto

La cara del chico comenzó a volverse a una expresión que decia VOY A MORIR

* * *

**Y así, este es el final del capítulo, gracias por el que caba de leer y hasta la próxima nos vemos.**

**Iba a sacar este capitulo antes pero por un pequeño problema no puede.**


	3. Los ciudadanos y El monstruo

**¡Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Nieve, frío, todo blanco y ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS A HACEMOS ESTO! fue los pensamientos que pasaban por el chico de cabello gris oscuro con ropa de invierno de color plomo y Yuuto tiene puesto ropa de invierno de color morado

Aparentemente un monstruo de cristal habia aparecido de la nada y comenzo a aterrorizar un pueblo y eso no es lo peor

Lo peor es que es en la antártica y en esta época, y con el efecto secundario del monstruo que hace todo se volverá más helado hace mucho pero mucho frío

Dejando eso de lado el pueblo que destruyo el monstruo

Todos los habitantes por suerte estan vivos y pueden salir a tiempo pero aun así el monstruo los persigue

Yuuto y el chico actualmente estan en una cueva donde los habitantes se estan escondiendo

"Enserio Yuuto, por que tomo este trabajo usted sabe que soy inútil" exclamo el chico

"Chico tranquilo ya hablamos de esto" respodio Yuuto

El chico solo puedo suspirar en derrota

"Bien, pero si termino muerto y sin cabeza tendras que sostienen mi cabeza y cantaras una canción triste, trato" el chico le informa y le dio la mano

"Tu ganas, trato hecho chico" Yuuto acepto el trato y le estrechó la mano

* * *

Habian pasado minutos y descubrimos que la causa es que todos los habitantes tienen peculiaridad relacionarlos con el hielo o cristal

Y bajo su antiguo pueblo tenian minerales cristalinos preciosos que crecian cada año y además que los vendian

Fueron a ver si los cristales seguían pero al parecer el monstruo se los habia comido todo

Pero descubrimos que el monstruo no se los comio todo, si no que casi todo ya al parecer la hija del alcalde tenia un collar con el ultimo cristal ademas que ella tenia el quirk mas fuerte de todos

En estos momentos Yuuto está hablando con el alcalde sobre el monstruo y que sustancias tenia los cristales

Y el chico esta jugando futbol con los niños pero fue interrumpido

Ya que un señor informo que la hija del alcalde no estaba y creo un gran alboroto, el mas afectado fue el mismo alcalde

"Tranquilos todos, señor alcalde este tranquilo mi compañero va a encontrar a su hija, ¿verdad?" Yuuto explico

En respuesta el chico asintió con la cabeza y salio de la cueva, comenzo a buscar a la hija del alcalde

Busco por casi una hora y no encontraron nada se iba a dar por vencido

Pero de pronto escucho pasos y la tierra temblaba a su alrededor, cuando me dio vuelta el monstruo esta parado frente al

**(El monstruo era un gigante con piel gris azulino cubierto de nieve que también era su piel, medios aproximadamente 5,70 m; su ojo derecho tiene forma de gema mientras que su ojo izquierdo tiene un rubí que brillaba un rojo muy intenso)**

El chico se asusto pero el monstruo lo ignoro por completo y seguia caminando

Cual es monstruo se alejo el chico cayo en el suelo y estaba en posición fetal por el miedo que recibió

Y en ese momento pensaron que si el monstruo perseguía a los ciudadanos, y los cristales ademas que estaba en dirección contraria donde estaban escondidos los ciudadanos

Entonces adonde se dirigia y recordó algo

* * *

El niño estaba saliendo de la cueva cuando escucho algo

"Niño espera" el chico voltio y descubrio el que le hablo era el alcalde

"Por favor encuentra a mi hija lo antes posible" el alcalde rogo al chico

El chico asintio al pedido del alcalde

"Ella tiene un quirk realmente poderoso y es muy inestable" el alcalde le informo y el chico se impresionó por ese dato

"A por cierto, cuando la encuentres da le esto" el alcalde le entre al chico una pequeña caja de carton rojo

El chico asintio, solo lo guardo y no pregunto que tenía adentro ya que no le importaba

Vio al alcalde alejándose y comenzo a regresar a la cueva

El chico iba a volver a su mision de encontra a la hija del alcalde pero entonces se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza y cuando le iba a preguntar al alcalde

"Si te preguntas por que no le pusimos un nombre al monstruo es que es un ser vivo y no tenemos derecho a nombrarlo" el alcalde le respondio la pregunta

El chico se sorprendio ya que como supo que el iba a preguntar eso

"Es que mi quirk hace que lea las emociones y la mente de las personas pero solo cuando tienen frio o cubierto de nieve" el alcalde le explico y miró de nuevo al chico

Y el chico vio que sus ojos brillaban de un color celeste intenso

El chico no le dijo nada y comenzo alejarse para ir a completar su mision

* * *

Al recordar eso el chico comenzo a razono y conecto toda la información que sabia

Y al final descubrio a donde iba el monstruo

El chico se quedo quieto ya que tiene mucho miedo además que no podia hacer nada ya que no tiene poderes

Recordo su pesadilla a pesar que no lo recordo lo que le paso en el edificio no quería ver gente sufrir o morir

Se lleno de valor y despues de 2 segundos comenzo a correr rápidamente para ganar al monstruo de encontrar a la hija del alcalde

* * *

**Este es el final del capítulo**

**Hola de nuevo y el retraso es que mi celular se malogro 2 veces, y tengo uno nuevo**

**Y perdi todo, al principio esta historia duraba como 7 capitulos pero eran cortos asiáticos que los uni ademas que tuve que reescribirlos ya que los perdi**

**En fin lamento mucho el retraso y el proximo capitulo salda la otra semana o no pero tengo todo lo posible para que salga mas rapido**

**Sin mas preámbulos me despido chau gente hasta la proxima**


End file.
